


Just an Expression

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "(Bunnymund/Jack Frost), Fucking like bunniesNeed I say more?"Prompt subject line included because otherwise it could honestly be anything.It’s not just an expression. But this is more fluffy than anything else. (Sorry.)
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Just an Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/28/2013.

“Thing is, Jack, I’m not so sure we should rush things. We’ve got all the time in the world, and what with us being at odds for so long before, it’s probably not wise to trust that this change of heart is going to last for either of us.”  
  
Jack sighed and rested his head in his hands, kicking his feet back and forth in the air as he lay on a grassy slope in the Warren. Bunny—by turns all too serious and whimsical, warrior-minded and gentle, and always, always too bafflingly appealing for Jack’s own good—had chosen to interpret Jack’s efforts to redirect their conversation into something else entirely as an opportunity to have a Very Important Discussion. Knowing that Bunny would likely continue in that same vein for a while, Jack allowed himself to zone out as he talked and watch his gestures instead. He couldn’t remember exactly how his opinion of Bunny’s form had moved from wariness, to acceptance, to curiosity, to impossible-to-ignore lust, but he figured after three hundred years of being alone, it didn’t really matter. At least to him. Hmm, he had forgotten to ask…  
  
“Is it because I look human?” Jack interrupted Bunny.  
  
Bunny looked over at him, startled and slightly annoyed. “You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said. And, well, no. And you can trust me on that Jack, you know I’ve never lied to you.”  
  
“I know.” Jack rolled over onto his back and allowed himself to feel hopeful.  
  
Bunny moved closer and leaned over him. “Are you doing that on purpose?”  
  
“Finish what you were going to say,” Jack said, refraining from pulling up a nearby daisy to pull the petals off of. It wouldn’t do to make Bunny mad right now.  
  
“Lost my train of thought,” Bunny muttered, sitting back on his haunches. “But I was going to end by saying that, at the end of the day, it’s just an expression.”  
  
Jack sat up, looked over at Bunny, and rolled his eyes. “Really?” He reached out, pulled Bunny’s face closer to his, and with great deliberation, gently bit the end of Bunny’s nose. “That doesn’t mean it can’t happen.” He ran his fingers through Bunny’s chest ruff. “Come on. Whatever you want. I bet I can handle it.”  
  
“Jack, the last time I was with someone…they were my own species. And I wasn’t the embodiment of springtime.”  
  
“Look, unless you’re trying to say that this is actually going to be dangerous, I don’t really care.”  
  
Bunny laughed a little and pushed Jack down onto the grass. “I’m not saying that at all.” He slid one huge, warm paw under Jack’s sweatshirt. “I’m saying…” He leaned down to speak directly into Jack’s ear. “I’m saying that I might not be what you expect. And I hope you’re as willing as you say you are, because I. Want. Everything.” He moved back so he could meet Jack’s eyes with his own. “Do you think that will be all right?”  
  
Jack nodded wordlessly and Bunny frowned at him. “Oh for—” Jack rolled his eyes again and reached up to Bunny’s shoulders. “Yes, Bunny! If not I’ll _tell_ you, okay!” And then, finally, _finally_ Bunny’s lips were on his own.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack giggled. “Just an expression. Well, Bunny, I think you did lie to me once.”  
  
“Does that mean…?”  
  
“No, no, just—thirty seconds to catch my breath, okay?”


End file.
